Through My Heart Your Blade Ran
by LoveCommaTiffayy
Summary: Legend says that once, a young girl slaughtered half her household, now, her reincarnation is cursed to do the same, but can Sesshoumaru prevent it? SessKag Rated for future lemons. ON HIATUS


Me: Hey guys! I'm back! Ok, so, I'm currently taking a hiatus from my Prequel to Betrayel and Love. but, a spoiler, it WILL include my FIRST lemon, and the title of it will be After All. So yeah, enjoy this story, I was suddenly inspired, but I want to see how many people can guess what I partially based this on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own everything else in this cahpter.

------------------------------------------

Legend says that once, a young girl by the name of Satomi had been wed to a rich noble. As a wedding gift, the Gods had given the young beauty a beautiful box made of silver. The girl was warned never to open it, but simply gaze upon its beauty. Now, the girl was not stupid, she made sure never to open the bos, but the more she looked at the box in all its glory, the more envious she became of its beauty. One day, after being fed up witth the box which seemingly mocked her, she picked it up and threw it against her wall and the box shattered. Seeing a glittering object from the box, hidden mostly by the shattered pieces of the box, Satomi gingerly removed the pieces of the box. As she looked down, she saw the most magnificient dagger she had ever seen. I crystal blade seemed to shine and glow with life as she gazed in awe at it. She lightly traced the blade's surface with her fingers and, an overwhelming feeling overcame her, she grabbed the dagger and all of a sudden, he ronce pure heart was overtaken by evil emotions. Greed, hate, envy, violence, anger, and the feelings like that overcame her mind and her heart. She left her room with the glimmering dagger in hand, unaware of a note laying the the remains of the box. The note read,

'_Dear Satomi, if you are reading this note, please take care not to touch the blade in anyways, the blade was merely sent to you for protection, because we knew that you would never willingly open the box. The dagger, though very beautiful indeed, will overtake you mind with hating emotions and, will cause you to take hold of it and kill everyone you hold dear. We apologise for this action but we had to choice, we hope that you will no what to do with it. Forgive us._

_-those who presented you with this gift.'_

That night, Satomi crept into every room and drove the blade into the hearts of every occupant of the manor. As she went into her beloved husband's room though, sadness and grief overcame her, she did not want to kill her lover, but immediatly, the dagger took control of her mind once again, her concience was locked away in the back of her mind, leaving her to watch with pain as her body moved to strike her beloved. Right before her arm moved to stab the young man, Satomi closed her eyes and made a simple wish, that she could redo this, and save veryone who had innocently died because of her selfishness. Now, the blade could not grant wishes, but her heart, once so pure and kind, granted a small part of her wish for her, it allowed for her husband to live, but in exchange, Satomi ended up taking her own life. Her lover awakened at the feeling of his wife's warm blood splattering across his face and stared in horror as she turned his way, smiled gently, then collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap. The young man crouched ovr her lifeless body, holding her close to him, crying his heart out at the sight of his lovely wife's last moments. The next morning, he recieved the word that over half of the manor's occupants had been killed. He called for the gods and they came to him sadly, they said that the blade had controlled Satomi, but in taking her own life, the blade was now virtually useless when it came to working by itself. The widow grabbed the blade and watched in awe as in turned into a simple pendant, he strung it onto a white gold chain and wore it onto his neck until he died, then, he passed it on to his son, the only thing he had left of his love. The man had gone by the name of Higurashi, and the blade was to forever sit upon every firstborn Higurashi's neck until the line faded, but in truth, it simply sat there, waiting for the time to come when it would once again awaken and wreak hovoc, this time to the whole lands and not just the manor.

------------------------------------------

ME: Ok, so, its wasn't the BEST but I DO promise you that it will end up being Inuyasha, now, I'm not sure if I want to do a pairing thing, but if I do, it'll be a SssKag, DEFINATELY. And I've already got the rough edges sorted out.Anyways, I hoped you guys liked it :D. It's probably one of my best works in my POV but yeah. Please tell me how I'm doing, and yes, this is going to be a COMPLETE story with numerous chapters but yeah. Thanks for reading!


End file.
